cloudywithachanceofmeatballsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator (FLDSMDFR)
The Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator, or FLDSMDFR for short, is the machine which creates the "food weather". It was created by Flint Lockwood, so it could make food for Swallow Falls, the FLDSMDFR was originally designed by Flint to be household appliance for the kitchen, similar microwave or combi oven. It converts water molecules into food molecules through microwave radiation, the FLDSMDFR's Radiation Matrix produces the microwave radiation that creates the Nano-Mutation effect, which is needed to reorganize the molecular structure of water into food. It is the secondary antagonist in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, and a protagonist in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. History ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Though the machine first proved to be of great use for the people of Swallow Falls, such as creating free food, drawing in tourism and even making town change its name to Chewandswallow Though it eventually starts to overload by the demands of the town (mostly the greedy Mayor Shelbourne), causing it to go rogue after it created too much food. Knowing that this would result in a dangerous food storm that could alter the Earth, Flint attempts to shut the FLDSMDFR down with a kill code before it reached its critical point. Unfortunately, Mayor Shelbourne tries to prevent him and in the process, he accidentally destroys the communications device to it with an over-sized radish, causing the FLDSMDFR to become evil and self-aware, throwing food after food, making it bigger until it reaches gigantic proportions, as well. As a result, all the citizens of Chewandswallow blame Flint for their fate and turn against him, but police officer Earl convinces that they themselves are to blame, since they (along with the Mayor) have been pushing Flint to make so much orders in the first place. Eventually, Flint manages to use the kill code on the FLDSMDFR in person but failed due to his father having sent him the wrong file. He then remembers that he has a can of Spray-On Shoes in his vest which produces a completely irremovable material and thus uses it over the "chow plopper" on the machine. The FLDSMDFR was then supposedly destroyed after the Flint used the sprayer, thus the food storm finally disappeared for good. Before the FLDSMDFR was stopped by the sprayer, Flint expresses an empathic face, seeing how very sorry he felt for letting his great invention turn bad. ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 The machine is later proven to just barely survive its destruction, and fell safely to Swallow Falls, and temporarily deactivated. After it reactivated, it continued to make more mutated food on the abandoned Swallow Falls, turning it into a food jungle. Its abilities grew even further as it was now capable of producing living food-like animals which became the new inhabitants of its new food utopia. When Flint tried to shut the machine down, it tried to stop him by showing Flint its newfound love of producing Foodimals, and that it was no longer evil. which got Flint to realize the mistake he almost made, but only to get reprogrammed by Chester V using the BS-USB who had used Flint to get his machine. Chester V then proceeded to use the FLDSMDFR to make Foodimals to be turned into Food Bar 8.0's, but a Cheesespider ate and killed Chester V. Flint reactivated the FLDSMDFR, let it turn back to being self-aware, and let it keep making Foodimals. Gallery FLDSMDFRConceptArt.jpg|FLDSMDFR concept art. File:Cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-090909-lg-67434838.jpg|Flint testing the FLDSMDFR for the first time. FLDSDMFR3.png|The FLDSMDFR making food in the sky. fld.PNG|The FLDSMDFR semi-overloaded. fl.PNG|The FLDSMDFR after becoming self aware, in the process of creating the meteoroid. FLDSMDFRTransformed.png|The FLDSMDFR hanging in the Meteoroid's core. FLDSMDFRAware.png|The now self-aware FLDSMDFR spotting Flint in its core. FLDSMDFRFlint.png|Flint tying up the FLDSMDFR. FLDSMDFRPort.png|The FLDSMDFR's cell phone port. FLDSMDFRStopped.png|Flint stopping the by the Spray-on Shoes sprayer. FLDSMDFRNearEnd.png|The FLDSMDFR's screen cracking after being stopped by the Spray-on Shoes sprayer. FLDSMDFRDestruction.png|The meteoroid's destruction. fldsmdfr2.PNG|The damaged FLDSMDFR deactivated after landing on Swallow Falls. fldsmdfr1.PNG|Ditto, but zoomed out. fld4.PNG|The damaged FLDSMDFR Reactivating after landing on Swallow Falls. fldsmdfr3.PNG|Ditto, but zoomed out. Trivia *It was voiced by Bill Hader in the same fashion as Flint himself. *At the end of the first movie the FLDSMDFR was black and red, rather then white and orange. *Whatever the FLDSMDFR was attached to in the Meateroid's core is not food. So it is unknown how the FLDSMDFR created it. Site Navigation Category:Flint Lockwood's Inventions Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Live Corp Category:Protagonists Category:Reformed Antagonists